


Made Like A Banana

by Iceshillendrig



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Double Penetration, Hongjoong got split in two, Idk what to tag here, Kinda Crack, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tender Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, idk how it turned like that so, obviously inspired by re:zero demon twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iceshillendrig/pseuds/Iceshillendrig
Summary: "Are-are you telling me you literally split into two because you wanted to switch things up between us?" San said as he held his head, unable to process how silly this situation was.Both men looked at him at the same time, as if the younger had grown two heads. "Yes."
Relationships: Choi San/Kim Hongjoong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Made Like A Banana

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Obviously inspired by Ram and Rem once i realized Hongjoong have had both blue and pink hair, the new season reminded me they exist xD
> 
> This was supposed to be way spookier but i got lazy thinking of reasons why he got split in half.
> 
> Everyone still call both Hongjoongs as Hongjoong, but the names Redjoong and Bluejoong are specifically for the readers to differentiate them better (i hope that made sense)
> 
> As always not beta read, enjoy! (or not)

It seemed to be a normal morning when San woke up, stretching his body like a starfish in bed, noticing the lack of a certain someone missing beside him.

"Hongjoong must have woken up," San speaks to himself as he scratched the bird nest that was his hair, making the dark locks look presentable.

"It seems you've awaken, my love!" A voice by the door called.

It was Hongjoong, who already seemed to recover from last night's affairs as he has already showered and dressed casually for the day. Hair a nice shade of blue-

"Did you dye your hair again?" San questioned as he removed the blanket from himself, still naked from their tryst hours ago. The sight making the older blush as he covered his face with his hands like a flustered schoolgirl.

"Oh my, you're still undressed!" Hongjoong squirmed as he shielded his eyes. It felt strange to San. He knows the elder isn't a fan of seeing their skin per his own words, but you'd think you would be comfortable with the own guy you've been dating and penetrating you for years, right?"

"It isn't anything you hadn't seen," San flirts, winking at his boyfriend before pulling on his boxers briefs.

"Quite the charmer, do join us at the table, I've about finished making breakfast." Hongjoong said as he left the younger to get ready.

But San felt off about today.

He broods it in his mind as he picks up basketball shorts to wear. Hongjoong was usually snappy and strict when it came to breakfast, even if he had just been a moaning mess underneath San... So why was he suprisingly timid today? Not to mention his hair. He had just gotten it permed for Fever Road.

The raven-haired man decided to forgo wearing a shirt as he made his way to breakfast, noticing the clump of his members in the hallway. What was the commotion?

"Hyung? What's the matter?" San whispered in satoori, as he tapped Seonghwa in the shoulder.

"Uh-" Seonghwa seemed dumbstruck as he pointed a finger, directing the younger's attention at the scene before them.

There were two Hongjoongs on the table, one eating calmly as the other seemed to be inhaling his food like a speedrun. 

"What are you guys standing around for there!? Practice starts at 9:00 and it's already late!" Hongjoong- who happened to have red hair, spoke through a mouthful of food as he glared daggers at the other members, making them all sit down at the table.

Once everyone was situated, Yeosang was the one willing to talk about the elephant in the room.

"So who's that annoying gremlin?" The blonde questioned the blue-haired leader as the redheaded one seemed to be chugging down a whole iced coffee.

"That's me." Bluejoong answered sweetly, like he was just asked how was the weather instead of something that broke the laws of space and time.

"Okay Jayna," Yeosang mocks, making Yunho snort out the milk he was drinking. "Do you wanna explain how Zan here exists when you're both the same person?" 

"You know how I have a rough time balancing things like work and sleep right?" Redjoong butts in rudely, "Well, I found the solution."

"...Was it mitosis?" Jongho asks before Yunho could make more beverages come out his nose.

"Let me explain!" Bluejoong raises his hand, getting shy when everyone turns toward him. "See... If your desire is strong enough-"

"Desire?" San spoke out in English, this wasn't making any sense at all.

"Actually Hongjoong, if you explain it anymore than that, the author will have to make this into a genre they aren't familiar with." Redjoong cuts in cleanly.

Everyone looked at each other, all nodding.

"Your boyfriend, your problem." Wooyoung announces as he picks up his finished plate, the rest following suit to get ready for practice, leaving San with the two Hongjoongs.

San was just as dumbfounded, trying to wrack his brain on how the day will go. One leader was enough, two is just overkill.

"Don't worry Sannie, I'm sure we can fix this." Bluejoong moves to sit beside him, small hand holding the younger's.

It felt nice... Hongjoong wasn't one to openly be affectionate and initiate skinship with any of the members, it made San's cheeks flush.

"Well since we obviously can't have two Hongjoongs in public, I'll stay in the van now, try to dress up the same as me okay?" Redjoong orders to Bluejoong who just nods as he relaxes at San's side, face smooshing on the ebony-haired man's bare shoulder.

☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆

Throughout practice, San realized something to help differentiate the two leaders. Bluejoong seemed to be the more emotional side, blunting the sharp edge of Redjoong's strict and more rational way of thinking.

During a break, he sat beside Seonghwa, who seemed to be eyeing the split personalities intensely.

"How do you think this happened?" San remarks as he looks at his boyfriend(s).

"He did say something about desire a while ago right? Maybe you need to fulfill their wishes or something." Seonghwa replies with a shrug, surprisingly calm.

They look at Redjoong helping Yeosang with the choreography, his tone angry yet precise and professional in his moves and command. It was as if he didn't explode at Wooyoung a while ago.

Meanwhile, Bluejoong was babying the scolded, explaining to him how he didn't really mean all those hurtful things Redjoong said, rocking the younger back and forth in his embrace as a deadpan expression rested on Wooyoung's face.

"Look at him doing my job for me." Seonghwa took a sip from his water bottle, "Maybe we should keep them."

Wooyoung was able to escape from Bluejoong's grasp as he approached the two of them.

"I swear to God we have to fix this now, I can't handle the whiplash, it's like not being able to find the right temperature in the shower!" Wooyoung cries out as they look at Bluejoong going to Mingi now, poking the taller rapper's cheek.

They all sighed. No matter how much convenient it would be to have another Hongjoong around, they ultimately can't have it since they'll never be able to keep it from the public... What if the government takes him to study cloning!?

San stood up to approach Redjoong, who have managed to let go of Yeosang. "What is it San?"

"How do we put you back together Hongjoong?" San pouts, which the older mirrors at the lack of honorifics.

"I know I've said we are equal as lovers, but we're at practice right now, so that's Hongjoong Hyung to you." Redjoong snaps as he crosses his arms to eye the younger.

"As I said earlier, it has something to do with a person's desire. Once it's fulfilled, there would be no need for me to be two." he continues.

"Alright, so what was your desire?" the younger questioned, hoping it wasn't anything impossible.

"It's already been done, actually." Redjoong points to Bluejoong, who's currently playing UNO with the other members.

Redjoong seemed to have read the confusion in San's face when he looked back, so the redhead continued. "I... being a leader is a huge responsibility. And sometimes, I wish I wasn't dealing with it." a wistful look was on his face now, which was probably the calmest expression he had made today.

"I know it was pretty selfish of me to do so... especially since I know I could've just asked you all to help me lessen the burden." Redjoong adds, smiling at his boyfriend as they made to hold hands.

"Oh hyung..." San hugged his lover (or atleast half of him) tightly, knowing how these kind of things had always plagued him. The younger tried his best to carry it with him by giving it his all in everything he does.

Redjoong sighed contentedly into the embrace

."You're enjoying this aren't you?" San teased lightheartedly, seeing Bluejoong jump up in joy as he empties his hand in the card game.

"I don't need to be split in half to love you wholly, don't I?" Redjoong answers, letting his lips ghost at the younger's neck.

San yelped slightly at the touch, feeling himself blush. Seems it doesn't take a whole Hongjoong to be a smooth talker as well.

"Well if you're currently living out your wish through Bluejoong right now, then why aren't you still one?" San queries as they separate from the hug.

A sly grin had shown itself on his face, the kind you see during their halloween stages. "Why don't you ask Hongjoong himself? He may have his own desires, and it isn't exactly limited to one."

"Or you could just tell me now-" a finger pressed to his lips stopped San from finishing.

"Trust me, it'll be better hearing it from him." Redjoong comments with an undecipherable gaze in his eyes, piquing the younger's interest.

What exactly was Hongjoong hiding?

☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆

After practice, the group had decided to go out for dinner before realizing that they have an extra to pay for. Wooyoung suggested they fight like that one Jet Li movie to determine who was the real one, which was then vetoed after both Hongjoongs bonked him lightly in the head for the stupid idea.

They ultimately agreed that it was San's problem anyways, dropping off the couple and their plus one at the dorms. Receiving a sad pout from them and a raised middle finger from Redjoong.

"So um blue- I mean, Hongjoong." San quickly recovers as both of them turned towards him. "What's your desire?"

The blue-haired bit his lips, bringing his fingers together as if he was asked out by the most charming person in school. "It's embarassing to say out loud."

San wasn't sure how he was going to coax the answer out of a timid Hongjoong, but it seems the redhead wanted to get things over with.

"Well, we're all alone now, best to tell him." Redjoong puts a hand around Bluejoong's shoulder, both of them now looking at San.

"I- I wanna try... To top once in a while." Bluejoong finally says, hiding his face in his hands, but with his fingers separated enough to look at his boyfriend.

"Are-are you telling me you literally split into two because you wanted to switch things up between us?" San said as he held his head, unable to process how silly this situation was.

Both men looked at him at the same time, as if the younger had grown two heads. "Yes."

Well, he wasn't opposed to it. But it will be his first time bottoming.

"Okay." San concedes, gulping at the intense look both of his boyfriend combined together gave him.

The twitch he felt at his front seemed to agree.

☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆

San has been reduced to a panting mess by the two Hongjoongs as Bluejoong was tasked with loosening him up, setting a brutal pace as he has three fingers inside of the younger now, hitting at his prostate continously.

Redjoong was currently by the headboard, his chest to San's back as he whispered sweet nothings into the raven-haired male's hair, lightly pumping at his cock to distract him from the delicious stretch of his anus, the latter whimpering.

San was feeling heady, he had thought agreeing would result in Hongjoong becoming one again, not expecting to be sleeping with both bodies.

"Color?" Redjoong whispers as he nibbles at the younger's ear, hand not letting up in its slow, languid strokes at San's dick. The redhead had been very considerate with him, even enforcing a safeword in case San couldn't handle it.

"Green- Hongjoong, fuck." San manages to say in between moans as Bluejoong removes his fingers from his hole, whining at the loss.

Bluejoong slips a condom on and begins lubing himself up. He barely spoke as he focused on getting the younger ready to receive, leaving all the talking to Redjoong.

"Are you ready Sannie?" Redjoong speaks as Bluejoong lines his cock up to San's hole, teasing the rim with the head.

San nodded as Bluejoong began to push in,both moaning as they felt the older breach pass the tight ring of muscle.

The black-haired boy felt tears sting his eyes at the intrusion, his head feeling fuzzy at the sensation. Redjoong kissing at the corner of his eyes and asking him to relax, thumbing at the slit of San's cock to help distract him.

"Breathe for me, babe. Don't be too tense." Redjoong instructs, his other hand moving to a nipple, tugging at the hardened nub. The effect was instantaneous as San screamed in pleasure, letting Bluejoong bottom out.

"Are you okay?" the voice came from behind him, but San could only focus at the glazed eyes of Bluejoong, his face seemed to be asking the same question.

"Y-yeah, just getting used to... The feeling," San breathes out. He felt full. "You can move, just go slowly."

"Tell me if it hurts, okay?" Redjoong kisses his neck as Bluejoong began to unsheathe himself carefully, watching San's reaction.

"K-kiss." San pouts, making grabby hands to wrap it around Bluejoong's neck. The blue-haired boy indulged him, melding their lips together in a searing kiss.

Redjoong's free hand had moved to hold San's, twining their fingers together as Bluejoong shallowly thrusted into the younger's hole.

"You're doing so good for me Sannie, letting Hyung take care of you the way you deserve to be," Redjoong coos, licking at the shell of the younger's squeezing his hand just as hard as San did as Bluejoong finally hit the vocalist's prostate.

The raven-haired boy could only sob as Bluejoong broke apart from their liplocking, focusing on fucking into the younger's wet heat.

San could feel Redjoong's cock poking behind him, the redhead had been subtly rubbing his unattended length on the younger's back.

He was his Hongjoongie too, right? He should be fucking San just as well. 

A crazy idea popped up in his head. 

"I... can take one more." San breathes out, feeling the way both Hongjoongs' cocks twitching at the same time. 

"Are you sure you can, Sannie?" It was Bluejoong's turn to speak, a look of worry in his face, "You don't have to just because there's two of us." 

"I want to feel all of you." San says, determination in his gaze as Bluejoong halts his movements. 

"Gonna have to stretch you some more then," Redjoong whispers as he adds two digits inside him, not registering when he was able to lube them up as Bluejoong continued undulating his hips, helping in loosening San up. 

The sensation made the younger's head spin, his cock leaking pre-cum steadily with every jab to his prostate by the combined width. 

"I'll let you set the pace," Redjoong says as Bluejoong removes himself from inside the vocalist, guiding San to face him so they could kiss, hands immediately holding the vocalist's tiny waist. 

Slowly, San impaled himself on Redjoong's cock, eyebrows knit together in focus as he gets the head inside him. The redhead drinking up the scream the younger would've let out as he felt Bluejoong entering him as well. 

Redjoong rubs comforting circles on the younger's hips as they break apart, letting San be as loud as he wants when they bottom out. 

It felt terrific, both cocks taking turns pistoning into him like a well-oiled machine was driving the younger insane as he held himself up, hands on Redjoong's shoulders as his dick flopped around in the air. 

It was like his ass was gonna be torn in half, (which scared him briefly, is that how Hongjoong did it?) but as soon as both Hongjoongs hit his prostate at the same time his brain have melted into mush. 

"Are you about to cum?" Redjoong queries as he felt his own orgasm at the pool of his stomach. He took San's flushed member in one hand, stroking it fast before the leftover lube from fingering dried up. 

"Y-yes, please fill me up." San whines, a line of drool dripping at the side of his mouth as he felt himself losing consciousness, pleasure overtaking his mind. 

"Cum for me," Bluejoong commands as he bites at San's shoulder, hard enough to be felt but playful enough to not hurt. Redjoong does the same to one of the younger's nipples and it does the trick. 

San chokes on nothing as he sees stars, pumping out semen as Redjoong continues milking out his orgasm, making a mess between him and the vocalist's stomach. 

And not long after, both Hongjoongs cum inside their boyfriend, painting his walls white. They begin to lick on the teeth marks left in the younger's skin as if cleaning up a wound. 

Redjoong was the first one to pull out, watching in amazement as their combined cum leak out as Bluejoong follows suit.

San collapses then, exhausted from the delightful experience. The last thing he hears was Hongjoong chuckling and saying "You did well Sannie."

He couldn't tell which one said it. 

☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆×☆

It was morning once again when San woke up, rubbing at his eyes as he felt the sting in his ass when he tried to sit up, opting to roll to his side instead. So this was what it was like for Hongjoong. 

Speaking of the devil, he had come face to face with the older as turned, and to his relief, Hongjoong was singular once more. 

San moved a hand to run through his hyung's hair, which was already the lush brown he had dyed it recently. The action seemed to woken him up. 

"Good morning." Hongjoong groans groggily, one eye opening to look at San, so full of love and adoration as he reached a tiny hand to hold the younger's. 

"Glad to have you back, hyung," San replies as he moves closer so they could cuddle. 

"I never left, just didn't feel wholly myself is all." h Hongjoong giggled sleepily as he felt their morning erections touching, no intention of turning it into something sexy as they wrapped themselves together. 

"Is that a new way of kissing?" San jokes, earning a smack from Hongjoong as the elder decided to give him one on the lips as well. 

And it felt so perfect, the two of them just lazily making out as time moved like dripping honey, slow and oh so sweet. 

Until the door bursted open. 

"Hongjoong-hyung come quick!" Yunho alerts, flushing red at the sight he beheld before retreating out of the room. 

"Ah well, duty calls." Hongjoong sighs as he breaks apart from his boyfriend to stand up, stretching his body as he looked to put something on. 

"I'll join you." San says, managing to stand even with the pain on his lower back, helping Hongjoong while being as playful as he usually is. 

They both exit the room wearing sweats and a simple tee when the hallway is once again blocked by all the members in a commotion. 

San taps at Seonghwa's shoulder, causing the eldest to turn to them with a grimace on his face. 

"I hope you're happy with yourself Hongjoong," Seonghwa exasperated as he pointed his fingers at the table, which had two Mingis with the same blue and red hairstyles eating on the table. 

San and Hongjoong shared a look, shrugging. They'll all get through this, they were a team after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for coming this far!
> 
> Leave a kudos if you liked it and maybe a comment if you didn't!
> 
> See you all next time!


End file.
